When a typist has stored text in a word processor and then wishes to play out that text to make corrections, the typist may control the play out to stop at a desired location for such corrections. If, for some reason, the playout point passes the point at which corrections or insertions are desired, the print point may be backspaced to that desired point and the changes made. On some word processing apparatuses, there exists a feature which permits the operator to return the print point to the rightmost position occupied by the print point on a print line, by the depression of the Relocate keybutton. Such a feature exists on the IBM QUIETWRITER Typewriters and the IBM WHEELWRITER Typewriters as well as other IBM Electronic Typewriters. The operation of this feature on the IBM typewriters identified above is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,451 to Clancy et al. In addition, the IBM QUIETWRITER and WHEELWRITER Typewriters are capable of returning the print point of the typewriter to the rightmost position previously occupied in the last line of text printed, hereinafter referred to as the relocate point 101, from a position in any of the previous lines of text.
The typist must remember during playout to invoke the Relocate command after the changes are made or the text which is played out of memory, on command to "Play", will overstrike the text already on the paper and ruin the copy being printed. Many operators fail to depress the Relocate key after making the changes and thus create errors.
The term Reposition and Relocate may be used interchangeably in this specification as having the same meaning since the term Relocate has a specific meaning with respect to the IBM typewriters referenced above and many other typewriters having comparable functions to those of the IBM typewriters. The term Reposition derives from U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,451.